Roza's Love War Based on Vampire Acedemy Novels
by XxRozaDimitriBelikovxX
Summary: This is a continue of Blood Promise. Dimitri does not get awakened. Continue to read on and find out what obsticles stand in the way of Dimitri and hers' romance.


**Dimitri didn't actually get awakened. He was taken but not turned into Strigoi. The story begins when Rose finds out that Dimitri is missing...**

"Mason." I called out. I hesitated a few momments before I called his name out again. I began to worry if he was going to show up, until I saw a shadow figure form infront of me. "Mason, is-Dimitri dead?" I asked. My voice faltered when I said Dimitri's name. Mason shook his head. Relief flood through me. "Is he...strigoi..." My voice was low. Mason shook his head, again. "Thank God! Hold on a second!" I rushed over to a guard standing next to the gate. "Can I borrow a map?" The man was slouched on a red folding chair wearing sunglasses.  
"Uh...sure." He got up from the chair and handed me a map from his pocket.  
"Thanks." I ran off towards Mason.

"Do you know where he is?" Mason nodded his head. There was a feeling in my stomach that took over my body. Hope. He pointed his finger-not quiete touching the map- and traced a trail from St. Vladimir to a city called Baia, located in Russia. An insant flash of memory ran through me.

_Dimitri and I were training at the gym, having a casual conversation. "You know," he had said to me. "I think you would love the cities of Russia. The city I am from, Baia, has many uniqe buildings. In the U.S. they all look pretty much the same."_

Why would the Strigoi take him there? "Thanks Mason. Well, I guess your 40 days are up. I'll miss you though. I hope you rest in peace." Spirits only last on earth 40 days after death. I slowly watched Mason fade away...

I started off following the trail that Mason had shown me. "Uh...did he say take a left or right?" I decided to go left because it seemed like the shortest way to get to Baia. The only problem was that now the rest of the trail didn't make any sense. "Damn." I cursed. I felt a nauseas. Strigoi were nearby, and there wasn't just one, but two. When the first Stigoi came out it was a women. Not too much older than myself. I knew what the two Strigois' plan was. The woman would try to distract me while the man strigoi would jump out and attack me from behind. Clever, but not clever enough to outsmart Rose Hathaway. I flipped backwards in the air and kicked the man strigoi in the face. While the female strigoi was caught off gaurd I managed to grab my stake and stab it through her heart. The boy looked at me with wide eyes, when I sudenly had an idea. I leaped and pinned him to a tree. "Do you know a man named Dimitri?" I asked sternly. He tried to kick me but I jumped and slapped him in the face. "Do you?" I asked having a stronger hold on his neck.

"I-I.." He stumbled. He was a young strigoi, 12-13 years old. He looked so scared and pathetic. It was most likley that he didn't know Dimitri but it was worth a shot. He began to stare at the mark on my neck-a rare mark that indicated that I had killed many strigoi. "Who are you?" He asked wide eyed. "Rose Hathaway, your worse nightmare." He was horrified. "Your the one, the one who killed my father in the cave during the attack at St. Vladimir." I smiled."Now, unless you want to end up like your father I suggest you answer my question..." I said lightening my grip slightly, just enough so he could breathe. I don't even remember me killing a particular strigoi at the cave. I just killed any strigoi I managed to find. "M-my older brother knows Belikov." My eyes widened and my heart rate quickened. "Where is your older brother right now?" I said calmly lightening my grip a little more. "Are you going to hurt him?" He asked sniffling. "No, not if he knows Belikov." I couldn't help but smile saying Dimitri's last name. "Where are they keeping Dimitri? Is he Strigoi?" I demanded. "N-No. They are using him to feed off of and then in a week or two they are deciding if they should kill him or awaken him. They are in the city of Baia, in an abandoned apartment near the Russian History Museulm, in the center of town!" He shreaked.

"Tell me, what's your name."  
"W-Will." He studdered. "Well, Will it's your lucky day, you aren't going to get killed by Rose Hathaway." I released my grip and Will started to run away. "And Will, if you see Dimitri, tell him Roza is looking for him." I looked at the map and started to walk to a nearby city when I felt someone following me...

I quickly turned around and saw a bruenette girl standing behind me. "Were you following me?" I asked curious and fusterated. "No, I wasn't following you." The girl said cocky. "I am on my way trying to find my cousin. I don't suppose you know him?" She asked. "Well, who is he?"  
"His name is Dimitri." Wow. No surprise there. "Dimitri, who?" I asked in disbelief. "Dimitri Belikov." The girl stated. "He is a gaurdian at St. Vladimir. I haven't heard from him in 10 years. I got off a plane and got lost." The girl said examining me. "So do you know him?" She asked.

"In matter of fact, I do. He used to be my teacher." I said with a crushed expression on my face. "What's wrong?" She asked excidently. "Can you take me to the school, or what?" She said ethusiastically. "Uh, well first of all, what's your name. I'm Rose."  
"Sophia Belikov. My dad is Dimitri's uncle." She informed. "Well, Sophia..." Would I really have the courage to tell Sophia that her cousin could possibly dead-or worse. "Well, I'm sure you have heard about the strigoi attack that happened at the school..." I began. "There was an attack? When? Is Dimitri ok?" She looked at me with agonizing eyes. I gulped. "Well..." If I told her what happened she would be heart broken. And there's still a good chance that Dimitri's alive. Will said I had two weeks-plenty of time to find him. "Ok. Dimitri fleed the school during the attack and is ok. He sent me a letter saying he went back to Baia to tell you guys he's alright." By the look on his face it looked like she believed me. "And I went to go look for him, but I got lost." Sophia gave me a hug. "Thank you so much! Looking after my cousin like that." She pulled back. "Let's find Dimka."

Sophia and I started off to the closest city to stay for the night in her silver Honda Odessey, which she rented when she got off the plane. We decided we'd stay at the _Красивый дом_ which is Russian for Beautiful House. It was painted golden on the outside and beautiful decorative lights hung above each window. We checked in. Sophia did all the talking because I didn't speak fluent Russian like she did. "Номер 112" The man said handing us a room key. "Спасибо." Sophia said as we headed for the elevator. "What was THAT all about?" I asked confused. She laughed. We're staying in room 112. I just said thank you after he gave us the keys." She said jangling them." I felt like a baby that couldn't understand what people were saying. "Oh."


End file.
